Wedding Night
by iKandy.Mint
Summary: Sakura's dream came true. There she was, standing there, in front of Uchiha Sasuke, ready to say 'I Do'. She knew this was her dream, it was coming true in a matter of seconds. But why does it feel as if it was never meant to be? ONESHOT! KibaSaku


Berna: Heheh, um...

Brenda: Totally shy

Silver: Berna wanted to do a SakuKiba oneshot ever since NaruHina!

Berna: Yeah...uhh I just feel sad that I'm hanging off Green's Love! After this oneshot is done I'm gunna go back to it alright!

Brenda: She means it!

Silver: Yeah!

Berna: ON WITH THE STORY!!

**'BLAH'** - Inner Sakura

_'BLAH'_ - Thoughts

"BLAH" - Speaking

**_"BLAH"_** - Phone

* * *

She smiled, standing there in the church house in front of her life-long crush, Uchiha Sasuke, about to say 'I Do' to complete the wedding ceremony. She looked up at him but his onyx eyes seemed to be taken interest in someone in the crowd. She looked and saw her enemy, other then Ino they decided to become friends again, Ami smile and wink at him. She glared at Ami who still kept her eyes on Sasuke, she took a glance at him and he was smirking his smirk that usually meant 'I'll-Get-To-You-After-This'. She then remembered what happened in the past.

_**--Flashback--**_

Sakura arrived home from long hours of hospital service. She was glad to be home, because she can see her fiance, Sasuke, again. He proposed to her a while back and she's beem living with him ever since. She slumped to the couch, finding him not home. Then she heard the door open and she looked up from the couch. "Sasuke-Kun, where have you been?" she asked and he just rolled his eyes.

"Out." he answered plainly as he made his way to the bedroom. "Get off my back." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the only reason why he was out. She stood up from the couch and followed him to the bedroom.

"With Ami I suppose..." Sakura mumbled and Sasuke, who heard this, grew angry. He looked as if he was going to slap her. "What?" she asked innocently as she noticed his cold glare.

"Why is it that I'm always out late and you always suppose I'm cheating on you with Ami?" he asked rather harshly. Sakura just laughed.

"Oh _come on_ Sasuke! It's damn obvious! The perfume on your shirt, the lipstick on your neck" she said after her laugh, Sasuke just growled. "What am I supposed to think? That you have taken interest in women's perfume and make-up? Because I knew you were gay at first--" this earned a stinging slap coming from Sasuke's hand meeting Sakura's right cheek.

"Don't you dare call me that again! Got it?" he asked angrily, not caring that he left a bruise on her cheek. "I'm going to get some sleep so get out of my sight until I want to see your pathetic face again." she nodded, still in shock he slapped her. She soon walked out of the room and to the living room.

_'He...he slapped me...'_ she thought then Inner Sakura spoke.

_**'THAT BASTARD!! HOW DARE HE HIT US!!'**_ she yelled angrily.

_'I don't know...but I need to see Ino and Kiba...then maybe Hinata and Tenten...' _she walked out of the house and to Ino's. When she arrived, like always, Ino and Kiba were fighting about something either stupid or senseless. "Ino! Kiba!" she cried through the door and Ino opened it, she gasped when she saw the red and purple bruise on her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked as she let Sakura in and sat next to her on the couch. Kiba saw the bruise and grew angry.

"Uchiha again. Wasn't it?" he growled and Sakura nodded sheepishly. "I'll kill him!" Sakura stood up and grabbed his arm so he couldn't leave the house.

"No...dont..." Sakura said as she looked to the ground. "It was my fault...I shouldn't have brought up that he was gay..." Ino stood up as well.

"It doesn't matter who's fault caused him to do this to you! Sakura, you can't let him do this to her each and everytime he gets mad! You'll be injured badly, or because of his strength, **KILLED!**" Ino said and Kiba nodded.

"I know...it's just, we're getting married. My dream come true!" she said and Kiba nodded his head.

"You love him, we know but you can't do this to yourself!" Kiba said and Sakura nodded. She knew he was right, she knew they both were right.

"Alright, I'll talk to him later, but now I have to go back. I have to finish dinner." she gave both of her friends a hug and left the house.

**_--FlashbackOver--_**

Sakura looked behind Sasuke and saw Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto glare at Sasuke's back. She looked behind her and saw Tenten, Hinata, and Ino give her sympathetic smiles. She looked back at the Priest who had called her name. "Do you Sakura, take Sasuke as your loving wedded husband. In sickness and health, in rich or poor..." Sasuke looked at her with a smirk. She looked at the ground and thought about her answer.

**_--Flashback--_**

It started raining and Sakura sprinted home from her work at the hospital. "Tsunade kept me out working too long! I could've made it home before the rain!" she said to herself as she ran up to the Hyuuga compound. "Nani!? I took the wrong direction!" she said then felt the rain stop hitting her head. She looked to her side and saw Hinata giggling at Sakura's wet state.

"Last time I check, Sakura-Chan, you're marrying Sasuke-San not Neji-san!" she teased, Sakura blushed at the thought of her and Neji. Hinata stopped her stuttering ever since she asked out the hyper blonde of Konoha.

"I know! I took the wrong direction..." Sakura said. "Sasuke-Kun's going to be mad at me for being late to feed him dinner. Wouldn't you join us, Hinata-Chan?" she asked hopefully and said Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

"Hai, let's hurry, the rain's starting to pour down harder!" she cried as they both ran to the Uchiha compound. "Ohiyo, Sasuke-San." she greeted politely as they entered the house.  
Sasuke nodded in response.

"Sakura...where have you been?" he asked coldly and Sakura winced at the tone of his voice. "Well?" Sakura looked at him then looked away.

"Where do I practically live?" she spat.

"Mainly here at the Uchiha compound but, no you tell me." Sasuke answered. "The Hyuuga Compound with Neji or with Kiba?"

"You think I'm cheating on you?" she asked, a little hurt by his comment.

"Well you are so sure I'm cheating on you, what makes you think I can't be sure you're cheating on me?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"The make-up! Perfume on your shirt! Sasuke I was NOT born yesterday!" she spat angrily.

"Okay maybe she hugged me and I got her scent on my shirt and the make-up might've been from a friendly kiss!" Sasuke said and Sakura was taken back. It sounded so reasonable.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Sasuke-Kun." she apologized and walked to the living room. Hinata stared at Sasuke who just smirked.

"You're a cold bastard, Sasuke-San." Hinata said as she glared at him.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're the only one who knows and you don't have the guts to tell her." Sasuke said as he ignored her glare, she gasped. He was right, she doesn't and she knows. does this mean she's a bad friend? Keeping secrets from her best friend? Sasuke walked in the living room and widened his eyes a little.

"Hey Ino, is Kiba there?" she asked to the phone, he narrowed his eyes. Sakura always wanted to talk to Kiba, even if she sees him on their dates, she wants to talk to him more then Sasuke. "Yes you can listen to, but I want to hear him right now. How do you know I'm crying you stalker?" she laughed.

"Sakura. I told you never to talk to Inuzuka." Sasuke said as he stood in front of Sakura who stopped talking to Sasuke. "Have you been disobeying me behind my back?"

_**"Have you been bedding Ami behind hers?"**_ the couple heard Kiba asked and Ino laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Inuzuka." he said calmly and grabbed Sakura's hair, Hinata hid behind the door and gasped. "And to think, I'm going to marry you...on the day of the wedding, you will say 'I Do', and after the ceremony is over...let's just say you'll be sore every week."

"You cold sick bastard!" Sakura cried as she tried to get out of his grip but failed. "How dare you use me! And Ami too! You just using every girl you can get your dirty hands on! But for what? Just to rebuild your clan that Itachi-San will soon kill!!" this earned her a punch in the stomach. "Kuso..." she whispered as she fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that! Never add the 'San' to the end of his name either!" he threatened and Sakura just coughed up more blood.

"Honestly, Sasuke...do you think, you're ever going to kill him? Two years of Orochimaru still didn't help you get any closer to your goal...face it, detiny's chosen to never let you avenge your family...you have to accept it..." she said as she stood up slowly. "Ne, Kiba? Ino?" Sasuke turned around at the sound of their names and looked at them both.

"What are you doing here?" he asked then recieved a punch to the face.

"Heh, to save Sakura-Chan from a cold hearted Uchiha..." Kiba answered and Ino helped Sakura walk out of the house with Hinata and Kiba at their heels.

"Arigatou..." she said as she looked back at the Uchiha compound. "For saving me." Ino nodded.

"Yeah yeah, you're staying with us! You say 'I Don't' at that wedding! You hear me?" Ino said and Sakura nodded.

"I won't have trouble there."

**_--FlashbackOver--_**

"Sakura, what is your answer?" the priest asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest..." she started and Sasuke glared at her. "I don't!" she slapped Sasuke across the cheek and ran out of the gasping church. Kiba and Ino smiled and ran after her. They saw Sakura sitting on a rock with a smile on her face.

"That was a nice on back there Haruno." Kiba said as he sat next to her and Ino stood over them. "You actually said no."

"I kept my promise!" Sakura said as she hugged Ino and looked at Kiba. "You know...I wouldn't have said no if you didn't punch him and show me what a bastard he could really be." she hugged him too, causing him to blush.

"It's sad you're not getting married today, Sakura-Chan." Ino said as she looked at the sky. "But hey there are other fish in the sea, like oh I don't Kiba?" she covered her mouth and Sakura looked at Kiba with a smile.

"Ino!"

"Can't trust her can you?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"Well it's kind of true..." Kiba said.

"Kind of?"

"Well I don't like you...I love you..." he blushed and so did Sakura. "Is it bad that I want to kiss you?"

"No..." Sakura answered. "Is it bad that I...want to kiss you back?" Kiba nodded.

"Oh just kiss each other already!" Ino said as she pushed Kiba and Sakura's heads together gently and had hearts in her eyes as they kissed. The kiss lasted for more then thirty seconds and Ino squealed in delight. "KibaSaku!! How Kawaii!!"

"Yeah..." they both said in unison.

* * *

Berna: Yay! KibaSaku 4evur!!

Brenda: Mmhmm!

Silver: Yepp yep

MUCH LOVE AND PEACE BITCH!!

READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
